Perfectly Broken
by Blood Seraph
Summary: Naruto writes Sakura a poem, expressing his feelings. Here it is. Might continue... NaruSaku. Being continued, don't know how long... Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_**Perfectly Broken**_

**_I have to ask? What is wrong with me? I have five other fics to work on, and yet I post something entirely different? (Sigh) I hate myself...  
I'll be working on my other fics now, but High School is a bitch, so expect up[dates on all stories to be slowed considerable._**

**_Here you go, a nice dose of NaruSaku poetry..._**

Perfect on the outside…

Broken inside…

Perfect words…

For the one I gave my heart to…

The smile she wears…

Is as hollow as her words…

As empty as her touch…

The smile is a barrier…

Hiding the sorrow she harbors…

But I'm the only one who sees…

Her words are lies…

A veil covering her sobs…

But I'm the only one who hears…

Her touch only fleeting…

Afraid to get hurt…

But I'm the only one who feels…

I'm the only one…

That notices…

That knows…

She's all broken…

But I want to help…

To heal…

To fix her…

And hopefully…

It's not too late…

Hopefully…

I can…

So let me in…

To mend your broken heart…

So that you might forget about him…

And notice me…

I love you, Haruno Sakura…

Even if you never love me…

* * *

**_Review, flame, and whatnot..._**

**_What's wrong with me? (Sigh) This story, might, might, become a chapter fic, if I get reviews stating they want to know what happens afterwards, I myself hate cliffhanger like things, so requests for continuation will be considered._**

**_Thanks for review in advance!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perfectly Broken**_

**_Holy shit... I'm so, so, so, so, so very sorry for the late updates, on EVERYTHING! But the stupid think known as school is a bitch, and me and my co-writer have been having some writers block, again, with all this damn homework getting in the way... Also, my computers been down for a while, so yeah... Yes, I have a co-writer, just in case any of you are interested, and she's my twin sister, so yeah, just incase any of you were interested... Here you go, and hopefully this doesn't disappoing..._**

_**Chapter 2: Reaction**_

(Sakura's P.O.V. Earlier that day)

I could only sigh in exasperation as I rub my temples. The patient, that supposedly had a major illness, was a hypochondriac. In simpler terms, he thought he had major diseases, when if fact, he was perfectly healthy.

"Sunakaze-san, I must insist that you leave now, you're perfectly healthy, you do not have Malaria, A.I.D.S., Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever _How the hell do you get a fucking American disease in Japan!? _nor Pneumonia. This is all in your head, and if you don't leave now, I'll make you leave," I inform him, my eye twitching the entire time as the threat slipped out.

"What kind of doctor are you!? Threatenin-," All of a sudden he gulped as his eyes shook with fear, looking at something behind me. Spinning on my heel, either to thank or threaten the intruder, I don't know yet, I'm pleasantly surprised to see a smiling Naruto, although his faced twitched right before I got a good view.

"Naruto," I say with surprise leaking into my tone, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto just smiles, before holding something out to me, "Here you go, Sakura-chan! I have to go now, but I want you to read this later, 'kay? Baa-chan wants me now, so I gotta get goin'! See ya!" Was all he said before bounded down the hallway, dodging people left and right. Sighing, I take a look at the letter in my hand. It was plain, and completely undecorated, but then again, what did I expect from Naruto? He's always in a rush, and hardly has time to spend time with his friends now, since he become a ANBU before the rest of the gang.

"Can I go now?" Asks the annoying man sitting on the table, the one that was about to lecture. Surprised once again, but pleasantly so, I nod and he's out the door in less then a second.

"I wonder what Naruto did…" I whisper, subconsciously rubbing the scar that I had received three years earlier, when Naruto almost lost control in four-tail form. "Though that was no where near as bad as the six-tail form I saw against the Akatsuki…"

Sighing, I decide to take a break, and see if Ino was free today. Lately, she had been spending a lot more time with Chouji, in between missions, and I didn't get to see her that often. Rolling my shoulder as I signed out, I slip out the front door into the crowded streets of Konoha. Smiling at the warm weather, I stretch a bit before hopping onto a building and heading for the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Now before you say anything, Ino only works there occasionally, when her parents are away on a mission or trip.

A slight bell ring was heard as I entered the cooled flower shop, and instantly Ino's head shot up. "Hello! Ho-, Oh, Sakura, hey," She said as she walked out from behind the counter.

Pretending to be offended, I gasp in mock hurt. "All I get is a hey? I feel injured, not even getting a 'how are you doing Sakura?'" I mock, before laughing out loud with Ino

"So, what'cha doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" She asks as we give each other a hug.

"Yeah, normally, but I decided to take a break for once," I answer, running my hand through my hair as I undo the high pony-tail I were during work. Realizing that I still had the letter in hand, I try and slip into my pocket, when Ino snatches it away.

"Ah! What do we have here," She says in a teasing tone as she inspects the letter, "A secret admirer?" She asked with a scandals cackle.

Putting my hands on my hips, the body language all to clear, I say with contempt to her, "Give it back, Ino. It's just a letter Naruto gave to me, said not to open it till later, so if you would?" I say, holding my hand out, before Ino's devilish smile warns me. Eyes going wide, I dive for the letter, but Ino has the upper hand and back steps right before I reach her, and she rips the letter open. Sitting up as Ino's eyes scan the paper, I'm surprised to hear Ino gasp, and see a tear fall to the floor. Giving a questioning look to Ino, she hides the piece of paper behind her before placing a smile on quickly. _Was that a tear? Or my imagination?_

"What's up Ino? Why are you crying?" I ask as I see another tear roll down her cheek as she continues to smile.

"Oh, no reason! Just stay here as I reseal this!" She says as she waves the paper in front of me before running to the back again. Getting up and dusting off my rear end, I follow Ino to the back, only to bump into her as she head back.

"Here you go!" She says, tears gone, although something was wrong with her smile. "Just like new!"

Taking the letter from her again and pocketing it, I help her up as she continues to smile. "Okay Ino, what's wrong? This isn't like you," I say, seeing her smile crack a little.

"Just, don't read that until tonight, 'kay 'kay?" She says cheerfully. Sighing as I realize that I'm not going to get anything out of here, I wave and say bye as I walk out the door, but not before I hear Ino mumble something.

"I wonder if he'll be alright…"

_What does that mean? _

* * *

Letting out a sigh of relief as I plump down onto my couch, I look at the clock on the wall to find its 11. _Wow, that late already? I really need to keep track of the time…_

Leaning back and relaxing, I remember the letter in my pocket, and Ino's reaction to it. Furrowing my brow, I pull it out and rip it open, pulling out the piece of paper in it and unfolding it.

Squinting at the title of the poem, I read on….

_Perfectly Broken_

_Perfect on the outside…_

_Broken inside…_

_Perfect words…_

_For the one I gave my heart to…_

_The smile she wears…_

_Is as hollow as her words…_

_As empty as her touch…_

_The smile is a barrier…_

_Hiding the sorrow she harbors…_

_But I'm the only one who sees…_

_Her words are lies…_

_A veil covering her sobs…_

_But I'm the only one who hears…_

_Her touch only fleeting…_

_Afraid to get hurt…_

_But I'm the only one who feels…_

_I'm the only one…_

_That notices…_

_That knows…_

_She's all broken…_

_But I want to help…_

_To heal…_

_To fix her…_

_And hopefully…_

_It's not too late…_

_Hopefully…_

_I can…_

_So let me in…_

_To mend your broken heart…_

_So that you might forget about him…_

_And notice me…_

_I love you, Haruno Sakura…_

_Even if you never love me…_

_P.S. I wrote this a long time ago, but it's still true. I know so, even if you don't yourself. I'm going on a mission to day, by myself. SS Rank. Suicide Mission… I think you know what it is, and I plan on keeping my five year promise, even though it's a little late! I don't' really plan to come back alive, and if I do, I don't really plan on living that long afterwards. I'm bringing him back though, just as I promised… I hope you understand that I've always loved you, and I'd do anything for you…_

The first thing that came to my mind as I finished the letter, was Naruto knowing about all that… It was true, every last word, without him, I thought I was lost, but when I read the last bit, whatever wall I had left, shattered.

_He's not planning on coming back? He's going to go get Sasuke? Why doesn't he plan on coming back alive? How did he know? Why do I feel empty? Why is the thought of Sasuke coming back not helping? Why is Naruto not coming crippling? Numbing? _All these thoughts ran through my head as I feel to my knees, tears flooding my eyes as my whole body went numb, completely and utterly numb, as if everything was surreal…

_Why Naruto… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! _

Over coming the numbness in my body, I charge out my door through the rooftops of Konoha as I head to the Hokage Tower. As I ran, I saw Kakashi out of the corner of my eye look up from his book and look on in surprise. I was leaking out chakra as I ran at speeds that he couldn't even track, without his Sharingan of course.

Not bothering with being polite, I come into Tsunade's room the same we Jiraiya does, except much more violently. As the glass shattered on impact, I turn on a heel and grab Tsunade by the collar before slaming her into the wall, even making her wince.

"WHY!? WHY DI YOU SENT HIM BY HIMSELF!?" I yell at the top of my lungs, watching Tsunade look at me sympathetically.

"Because he asked…"

"BECAUSE HE ASKED!? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!? HE ASKED!? THAT WOULD'VE NEVER WORKED WHEN NARUTO WAS YOUNGER! WHY DID YOU TELL ME!? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND GET ME!? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BRING HIM BACK TOGETHER!?" I yell even louder before, tears streaming down my face, before I feel the slap. My head turned with the blow, but I didn't feel anything, the numbness taking over again as I release her and slump to the floor. "He said we'd bring him back together… Why, why… why? I don't want him to die… Never…" I whisper, my head leaning against Tsunade's leg, before she bends down and envelops me in a motherly hug as I continue to cry into Tsunade's bosom.

"He just wants to make you happy…" She explains as I continue to cry.

"He thinks I'd be happy if he were to die getting Sasuke for me? He thinks I'd be happy?" I ask no one in particular, the questions just hanging in the air.

"He thinks that having Sasuke back would make you happier then he ever could…" She says through a chocked sob as I realized that she was crying to.

"Never…"

* * *

**_Review, flame, and whatnot_**

**_Yeah, hope this doesn't disappoing, I'm working on my other stories as well, it's just kind of hard with homework and all..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perfectly Broken**_

**_Wow, this has got to be one of my quickest updates! YAY! Hopefully there aren't that many grammar and spelling mistakes, but I wrote this in one day, and a complete and utter whim and I hope that the rushed nature of this chapter hasn't affected the writing of it! Well, here you go!_**

_**Chapter III**_

"You know, when Tsunade finds out, she's gonna freak," I hear Ino's voice drift through the door to my room as I packed only the essentials for my chase.

"I know…" It was all I could say, because it was true. No more then an hour ago Tsunade was comforting me, before she told me to go home and get some rest. I didn't plan on getting some rest.

"I can't stop you, can I?" She asks, and she receives a nod and I hear her sigh. "What if you get there too late? What if they're all ready fight? What will you do?" She asks, and I block out the hurt as my chest tries to constrict my around my heart.

"I'll stop them," Was my simple answer as I turn around and throw my pack over my shoulder, seeing Ino leaning on the doorframe.

"Sakura…" She says quietly, and I could detect all the pity in that one word, and it made my stomach lurch.

"I don't need pity," _I need support. _I leave the last part off, because the only person who could support me was Naruto.

"I won't tell Tsunade, don't worry," She says as I walk by her and into the hallway of my apartment. "Be careful, Sakura…" She says as I slam the door and head on my way to find Naruto, before he killed himself.

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

With my ANBU mask on, I couldn't feel the customary wind wiping my face as I tracked Sasuke's chakra signature. Nobody knew it, but for the past five years, I had been developing my chakra control and sensing abilities in secret. In front of everyone else, I had the skill of the thirteen year old Naruto, but his chakra abilities now could rival anybody's, he could even give Tsunade a run for her money, but his specialty was sensing, not to say he wasn't good at controlling it either. He only used it when he was in trouble thought, he didn't want anybody to know.

According to his distance, I was about five hours away from catching up to him, and I was about twenty miles outside of Konoha. I had been making my routine patrol, and had sensed his chakra, so I asked Tsunade if I could go after him, which was surprising, since I was normally rash. I had gotten permission as soon as I asked, and I was off, but not before giving Sakura my letter.

In five hours the sun would rise, and in five hours, the fight of my life would take place. The fight to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, to Sakura, and finally make her happy by completing my promise of a life time, after which, my life could end. I was living on borrowed time as it was. I'd begged Shinigami for a second chance at life, so I could complete my promise. Surprisingly, he'd agreed and let me continue to live, saying something about the power of love. But I couldn't think of that at the moment, I had to get ready for the fight ahead, before I could sense another faint chakra signature very far off, coming from Konoha.

Furrowing my brows, I land on a tree branch, before closing my eyes and focusing on the chakra to identify it. His eyes opened wide as he found out it was Sakura. _Damn! What's she doing following me? Damn, I have to reach Sasuke before she comes, I can't have here getting hurt. _Focusing a large amount of chakra into my legs, and adding my wind element to it, I take off at impossible speeds, causing gales so strong that even the mighty trees of Konoha kneeled before them.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

I keep at a steady pace as I follow the trail of Naruto's chakra, hoping to catch up to him, before I hear something like a hurricane in the distance. _Was that Naruto?_

Shaking the thought out of my head, I start to recede into my head as my body instinctively follows Naruto's chakra.

_What have I done? What have I made Naruto promise? _The thoughts start to drift in as I think more and more. _What pain have I put Naruto through? _That thought struck me most thought. What had I done to Naruto? _He's loved since the academy, he said that alone, and I could only feel the guilt in my heart. He'd promised that he'd bring Sasuke back, how did he feel? What was going through his head when I asked him to bring him back? What kind of person takes such abuse? _All of these thoughts swirled around in my head, all of them making me feel worse, and worse. _I'm, I'm so selfish… I asked Naruto, someone who loves me, to get someone I say I love. What kind of heartless person does that? I'm worse then Sasuke… _Squeezing my eyes shut, I try to not think about myself and focus on Naruto. I need to know why he feels like he does…

"I've, asked him for so much, but he's never complained. He's always been there, beside me. What I did that day, the day I asked him to bring Sasuke back, I broke his heart. No, worse. I didn't break his heart, he's heart wilted, and died, and he kept on going, like an empty shell that has one last mission. He's mission… Is to bring Sasuke back…" I say aloud, I realize aloud, and tears come to my eyes, as I realized, at least a little, of what Naruto went through.

_Naruto… _His name echoed in my head as I realize I had sped up, pumping more chakra into my legs. _Naruto… I don't want to lose you… I don't want you to throw your life away for me… _As I continued on in my head, I continued to pick up speed. _Naruto… I just want you to live, so you can find happiness… _My legs were threatening to give out on me as I went even faster then before. _Naruto… you're life doesn't have to end…_

If I continued to go faster, I knew my legs were going to snip like twigs under a boulder.

_Naruto…I'm coming… _My eyes grew hard with determination. _Naruto… I'll protect you… Because…_

"YOU HAVE TO LIVE!"

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

I was no more then a minute away from Sasuke when I heard a yell in the distance, and felt Sakura speeding up. Her yell was intelligible, but it sounded like she was either very pissed, or determined, or both.

Shaking my head, I jump down into a clearing to see Sasuke standing there, staring at the small creek in the middle of the clearing.

"You've been waiting for me, haven't you?" I ask as he turns around and stares at me with those eyes that had lost light in them long ago. He only nods as he continues to stare at me.

"You obviously know why I'm here; I don't have much time, so lets skip the banter," I say as he continues to stare at me, although a little surprised by my not much time comment.

"What do you mean dobe?" He asks as he charges at me with his katana drawn, as I block with my own.

"What's today?" I ask as I block another slash, before trying to kick him in the gut.

"The tenth of October, your birthday. What's the big deal," He inquires his voice apathetic, with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm touched you remember," I say, voice completely platonic as I come at Sasuke with a flurry of blows, "but today I die." This really caught Sasuke of guard as he got lightly scratched across the cheek by my blade.

"Today you die? What are you, Uzumaki, psychic, of course you die today, by my hand," He states, but I can see his shaken that I've accepted defeat.

"No, not by your hand, by Shinigami's. Today I owe him my soul," I explain as pop my neck, staring at the last of the Uchiha. I could see the confusion written all over his face, which was a sight to see, since he hadn't been this confused in years.

"You owe your soul to Shinigami? For what reason," He asks, halting his assault on me, which I surprising still considered him my brother, even though he was trying to kill me.

Halting my assault as well, I cautiously explain. "During my training trip away from Konoha, I almost killed Jiraiya. What nobody knows is that I actually did kill him. But I made a deal with Shinigami. My life for his, but afterwards I begged to have more time, and he gave it, he said on my nineteenth birthday my time would be up," I explain, rolling my shoulder blades.

Sasuke's silent for a moment as he contemplates what he should do, before I make up his mind for him. Charging at him, he ducks under my kick that was meant for his head before he tries to kick me in the stomach. Jumping back a bit, I sweep Sasuke of his one foot since the other was still coming down, and right after I bring my foot down to meet his gut, but he rolls over before jumping up and trying to kick me in the head. He succeeded. Lurching forward, I spin around immediately to match his kick, before we kick off of each other. As he slid back, he flipped through a few seals, as did I.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan (_Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile_)!" He calls, blowing out a stream of fire. Finishing my hand seals, I call out the name of my technique.

"Fuuton: Daishippuu (_Wind Release: Great Hurricane_)!" And I see a smug look on Sasuke's face, before it becomes complete shock as the two attacks meet, and instead of the Katon (_Fire Release_) technique winning like usual, the wind absorbs the fire and creates a billowing flame tornado.

"If the technique is strong enough, even weakness can become advantage." I lecture before charging at him. He could barely dodge as my foot sailed over his head faster then the first time, and Sasuke flips backward, kicking me in the chin as his Sharingan flares, to life, but what he sees, simply terrifies him. Behind Naruto, had appeared Shinigami, and Naruto didn't look affected by the flames that licked at his face, nor the kick he had just received.

"Did I forget to mention, Sasuke that he also agreed to help me?"

_The battle is just beginning, Sasuke…

* * *

_

(Kakashi's P.O.V.)

I have a bad feeling as I walked to Sakura's apartment with novel in hand.. I had gone to Tsunade to report his mission successful, but when I had entered, Tsunade was picking up the broken glass gingerly, like she was afraid to get cut, and I realized that the room had been trashed.

"What in Kami's name happened here?" I had asked as I walked over and helped her pick up the glass.

"Sakura was upset…" She trailed off, and I knew immediate what it was about. Naruto's mission. She had found out…

"What happened?" I had asked again, and Tsunade threw the glass into her garbage.

"She barged in and yelled at me, so I slapped her and she started babbling while I comforted her," She sums it all up for me as I join her in standing. "I want you to go and check on her…"

I nodded okay before heading out the door, and here I was now, knocking on Sakura's door, only to be surprised as Ino opened it.

"Sakura's not here right now," She said, before trying to close the door on me. Putting my foot in the door's path, I poke my head in and ask.

"Where is she then," And when she hesitated, I had a pretty good idea. "She went after Sasuke, didn't she?"

I see Ino shake her head as she bit her lip. My face registers shock as I realize what this means. "She went after Naruto?" She nods her head, and in an instant, I'm running down the stairs towards the Hokage tower. Using the Shunshin (_Body Flicker_), I soon appear in the Hokage's broken window before informing her in a grave voice.

"She went after Naruto."

* * *

**_Review, flame, and whatnot!_**

**_Well, like I said in Gakkuri, I need a beta, so the position is open! I hope this chapter was enough to tide you over for a while!_**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry to say that... I no longer really have an interest in Nauto fanfiction. I don't know how, or when, but my passion for this fanfiction seems to have... gone from me, and I apologize. I should have posted this AN so long ago. I must say, however, that not all is lost. I'm writing fanfiction again, and it is not without possibility that I may find inspiration to once more write my Naruto fics again.

However, until further notice, I'm putting all of my Naruto stories on hiatus. I'm sorry.


End file.
